Mission 3 - Back To The Past
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Deadpool Wolverine CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Kingpin Stryker Guards VILLAINS Stryker Guards William Stryker Mission 3 Cutscene To start the mission you have to go right outside of Fisk Tower and Deadpool will be standing there and the cutscene starts. Deadpool says " Hey Mr. Claws! I was just about to go to Stryker's base. Wanna go with me man? come on! my helicopter is on Fisk Tower. We gotta make sure the fat man don't see us! " Wolverine says " Whatever I'll go. " Deadpool says " Hoopla! " And it goes to the next scene when they are on top of Fisk Tower. When they get into the helicopter Kingpin comes out of the door on top of it. Deadpool says " Oh god let's go before his fat knocks us off this place! and they lift up off the ground and it goes to the next scene at night time at Stryker's base. There are 2 Stryker Guards guarding the door. Wolverine says " I'll get the one on the left and you get the one on the right. The guards are standing there and both of them get taken away into the darkness and Wolverine and Deadpool walk up to the door and open it. Mission 3 You start in a room that's just like all black but you can still see. 5 guards run in and one says there they are and you have to fight them. the alarm goes on and Wolverine has to put his claws in one of those things near the end of the room to turn it off. then you have to go into the next room which has lights and it's sort of like an office with a bunch of computers. There are workers on it. one says " Oh god it's him! Wolverine " and they all run away. Deadpool says " What was that all about? " Wolverine says " Wait a minute. This is where I got my adamantium claws! " Then they walk into the next room. it's this weird room with dirty sinks and cabinets. 2 guards are in there and you have to fight them. Deadpool has to shoot this target over the door for the door to open. The next room is an empty room with 2 more guards guarding the next room. You fight them and go into the next room. It's the room where Wolverine got his claws. " no, this is the room! " Wolverine says. Then metal things cover both doors so you're trapped in the room. Stryker talks over the loudspeaker saying " haha now you're trapped in the room! " Deadpool says " Let us out old man! " The metal things go back up and Stryker says "enter the next room or I will explode this room. so you have to go into the next room and Stryker is sitting there. " Ah you are here. " he gets up and shoots Wolverine but Wolverine dodges it. " You're going down Stryker " Wolverine says. Now you have to fight Stryker. He has 4 hearts. you can't get close to him or he will shoot you so you have to shoot him as Deadpool and then walk up and hit him with either Deadpool or Wolverine. You have to do it 3 more times and then it goes to the last cutscene. Last Cutscene Stryker falls back onto his chair and then his chair falls back. Deadpool says " That wasn't so bad I mean we got him now we get him out of this place back to SHIELD well you can Mr. claw. " Wolverine says " Ok I'll get him you coud leave. " then Wolverine starts picking up Stryker when Deadpool is walking away and it ends. Level Complete Freplay Unlocked You Unlock: Deadpool, Stryker Guard, Office Worker, William Stryker However many studs you get is how much you get. you get a gold brick for finishing the level and if you get the yellow bar all the way up you get another gold brick. It says Continue and you have to press it. There is another cutscene after it. Wolverine is at the Helicarrier and he walks int with Stryker. Nick Fury walks up to him. " Wolverine where were you? " Nick Fury says. Wolverine says " I was fighting Stryker with Deadpool. " Nick Fury says " Ok well tomorrow will be your next mission with Iron Man. " Wolverine says ok and walks away and the cutscene ends.